Geekily ever after not
by Leticia Reikokuna
Summary: Lucy is your average, geeky girl. OR IS SHE! In reality she works as a? What if Natsu, school hearthrob and bully, falls in love with the true Lucy? Follow Lucy as she survives highschool, revenge and big, idiotic bastards. Nalu, Gruvia, Gale, Jerza and Rowen. MainlyNalu. Rated T for Natsu and his gang's mouth!
1. Chapter 1

**HI! MY NEW STORY! HIP! PIP! HORA- YOU GET THE POINT. PLEASE REVIEW AFTER YOU'RE DONE! ONCE AGAIN! HIP! PIP! HORA- YOU GET THE POINT.**

* * *

**LUCY VIEW**

"Get out of my way geek." A voice behind me said.

I turned and saw Natsu Dragneel, the most popular guy in school and the biggest bully I've ever known. While I on the other hand, was your classic geek. I had a huge sweater right above my knees and a normal skirt. I had white socks messed up at my ankle and the classic school shoes. I had big round glasses and messy hair. My overloaded bag of books didn't help. Everything about me said geek. So I became the school's punching bag because of my looks. But I had my reasons. Not because I'm a nerd at heart but because I'm hiding something on me. I scurried off but was stopped as a girl stuck out her leg. I knew it was there but I pretended not to know as I would just get bullied more. Peals of laughter filled the classroom as I 'tripped' and fell. I ran out of the room holding back my tears. I ran to the back of the school, where my real friends were.

"Lu-chan!"My petite and best friend called to me.

She was in the same attire as me, and just like me, she was also hiding something as me.

"Lucy!" The rest of my friends called to me.

Erza had her long, scarlet hair loose with the same attire and reason as me and Levy. Juvia and Wendy (Wendy and Romeo are the same age as Lucy and the others :P) were the same as well.

"Hey guys!" I replied, wiping away my tears.

We all suffered as the punch bags for the school. If only they knew. If only they knew. I sat down next to Levy and started telling them about how I tripped over. Erza clenched her teeth while Levy growled. Juvia and Wendy gave me sympathetic looks.

"So," I said trying to change the mood, "Looking forward to work?"

They looked at me and nodded slyly. For those who don't know we work at club Fairy Tail. That's right, you heard it folks. CLUB Fairy Tail.

* * *

**NATSU VIEW**

I was still giddy from all the laughter at the blond geek. Think all you like about me but it was HILARIOUS. (Sorry all the Nalu fans out there. TTnTT)

"Hey Natsu!" My buddy Gray called to me.

"What?"

"Wanna go to club Fairy Tail tonight? Might get you a girly ne~"

"Shut up!"

"Yes or no?"

"Sure. I could blow of some stress. Are you sure you aren't going just to stare at the brunette waiter?"

"Shut up!"

I chuckled at his expression. My (Gajeel, Gray, Romeo and Jellal) all had crushes on the waiters there. I turned to the others and asked them too. They all nodded enthusiastically, as we hadn't been there for years. Okay, okay, I meant two days. We decided to meet outside the club.

* * *

**AFTER SCHOOL**

I ran home to change. I put on a red singlet and a sleeve-less leather jacket with my signature white, scale-like scarf. I matched it with blue jeans and white converse shoes. I charged to the club were we were meant to meet. Gray wore a brown leather jacket with a blue singlet. He had black jeans and blue converse shoes. Romeo soon came charging from the street across. He wore a black singlet and a red leather sleeve-less jacket. He had white jeans with black converse shoes. Jellal and Gajeel came strolling up, taking their sweet time while we were pacing around the entrance of the club. Jellal had a white leather jacket with a black subject underneath. He had black jeans and white converse. Gajeel was as creepy as always. He had a black leather jacket with a black singlet. Along with, of course, black converse shoes and black jeans.

We showed Elfman, the guard, at the front our student id and walked in. The club was as energetic as always. The dance floor was packed and bar was crowded. We went to our usual table and signalled for the maids.

Our five usual maids came up to us. We all had a crush on our maids which was understandable. My maid had glossy golden hair with big chocolate eyes. She had an amazing figure from her pale nape to her long, slender legs. She had a pink Fairy Tail mark on her right hand. Apparently she went to my school and I turned the whole place upside down looking for her. I never found her.

"I'll take a cup of whiskey thanks." I said, giving her my signature smile.

She smiled and said "Please wait a moment."

She and the other maids walked to the bar to tell Mirajane, the one who made the drinks with her sister Lisanna. You may be wondering, why the fuck do I know all of this. Well I really liked this place so I became friends with everyone. The only people who I hadn't talked to were our maids who always tried to talk to us as less as possible.

As we waited, a group- scratch that- a pack of girls came to our tale and tried flirting with us. They were from our school and were always there when we were ganging up on Blond and her friends. We shook them off, not trying to embarrass ourselves in front of the girls. The girl finally brought my drink after the hound of girls went away.

"Thanks!" I said, flashing a seductive smile.

She ignored me and went off. We slumped in our chairs and drank, talking about boy stuff. You know, cars, the maids, motorcycles, the maids and did I say the maids? After a while- scratch that again- five hours I went to the toilet. When coming out of the toilet and passing the staff room I heard familiar giggles inside. I peered through the crack to see our maids changing. I was about to have a nosebleed when I realised what they were changing into. When they finished changing my heart dropped. There, in front of me, were the maids in disguise. My maid had a huge sweater right above her knees and the classic school skirt. Her white socks were messed up near her ankles and had the classic school shoes. She had messed her hair up and put a huge, fake pair of glasses. Her friends looked exactly the same. I couldn't be. But there they were, right in front of me. My maid, my crush, was the school geek, Lucy Heartphilla.

* * *

**NATSU FOUND OUT! O_o WHAT WILL HAPPEN?! WILL NATSU CONTINUE TO BULLY HER? OR WILL HE CONFESS TO HER AND SHOW THE WORLD THE TRUE GIRL SHE WAS? FIND OUT BY READING THE NEXT CHAPTER! PLEASE REVIEW ANDREAD MY OTHER STORY 'LUCY THE GREAT MECHANIC'! THANK YOU!**

**KATO OUT! **


	2. Chapter 2

**POOR NATSU! TTnTT. DREAMS, CRUSH- GONE. I'M A MEAN PERSON :P. HE WAS MEAN TO LUCY THOUGH. BUT I WROTE THAT. I'M A MEAN PERSON. ENJOY!**

* * *

**NATSU VIEW**

I stood rooted to the spot. My heart? Shattered. I ran to the other four and started saying gibberish.

"Youknowourmaidswelltheyareactuallythenerdsfromsch oolcanyoubelievethatwefellinlovewiththem-"

"Whoa, dude. Calm your farm. What's up?" Gray asked with a raised eyebrow.

So I told them everything from the moment I heard the giggles. They were frozen from shock. Literally. You could actually see the ice.

.

.

.

.

.

"WHAT THE FUCK NATSU?"

I could already see the news.

"NEWS FLASH! WE HAVE FIVE RAMPAGING BOYS AT CLUB FAIRY TAIL!"

Romeo broke me out of my trance.

"So… What do we do now?" Romeo asked.

I smirked.

"We interrogate them at school. Here I have a plan…"

And for the rest of the day we spent our time thinking of the plan at the club until it closed. We didn't get out in time so Elfman picked us up, literally, and threw us out.

* * *

**NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL**

We strolled in and sat on our desks, waiting for Blond and her 'group' to arrive. You could always count on the girls to trip them over. Much earlier than normal we heard peals of laughter. They were here. Plan Discovery shall now

.

.

.

.

START!

"Gray, are you cold?" I said in a really loud voice.

Coincidentally.

It's not like we were going to do anything. Maybe.

"Uh huh. Romeo, are you cold?"

"Yea. Gajeel, are you cold?"

"Damn right. Oi Jellal! Are you cold?"

"I'm too cold to speak."

"Hmmm, it looks like we need five sweaters." I said, resting my head between my thumb and pointing finger.

"But we can't use the girl's sweaters…" Gray replied, causing a few girls to sigh in disappointment.

"And there are no boys here…" Romeo said.

"WHAT ABOUT THE GEEK'S SWEATERS?" Gajeel yelled.

All the girls doubled over, anime style. The geeks looked at us with pure horror.

"They are big enough for us." Jellal added, winking at the girls.

The girls caught on. Luckily for us, they thought this was a new form of torture. They wrestled the geeks to the ground and took the sweaters off. We were each responsible for looking for the signs. I checked Lucy's hand and to my dismay, there was no sign. I checked the others and still no sign. But they still had the same curves. The sweater had knocked the glasses off and Blond looked identical to my waiter.

The same large chocolate eyes.

The pale nape.

The long, slender legs.

But no sign.

It wasn't her.

The girls tossed the sweaters to us. I put it on and watched as the five geeks trudge to their tables, which was at the back. We put it on and it fit just right on us. It smelt like vanilla and strawberries. I shook my head. There was no way I was falling for the geek. The teacher walked in and we scrambled to our seats.

* * *

**AFTER CLASS**

**LUCY VIEW**

I groaned inwardly. That was really close. If I had not put on skin coloured fingerless gloves they would of seen my mark. Thank goodness I didn't ditch the gloves. Juvia had tights, so it was ok. Wendy had a long sleeved shirt underneath. Erza had a long sleeved shirt underneath as well. Levy's mark was already covered, so it was fine. It was as if they were looking for our marks. I shook my head. Sure, we were their waiters but we had made sure to look as sophisticated as we could. Maybe our glasses look to fake. Well whatever happens, as long as we don't clean the pool today we are safe.

"The five at the back will clean the swimming pool."

I gulped. This was going to be a bit…hard.

* * *

**NATSU VIEW**

We trudged to the pool to bully the five geeks. I looked up at the pool to look at the geeks. I stopped and pulled the other four to hide with me.

"WTF NATSU?"

"SHH!"

I motioned for them to look at the pool. We had a major nosebleed scandal.

Our faces: O/O!

* * *

**WHAT DID THEY SEE? WAIT! URGENT NEWS!**

***OPENS TV***

**"NEWS FLASH! AT MAGNOLIA HIGH A STREAM OF BLOOD WAS SHOT HIGH INTO THE SKY! IT SEEMS TO BE A HUGE- WAIT THAT DOSEN'T COVER IT- MAJOR NOSEBLEED SCANDAL!"**

***CLOSE TV***

**I DID NOTHING. SERIOUSLY. NOTHING. **

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

**KATO OUT!**


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY GUYS! HOW'S IT GOING? 20 REVIEWS! TTuTT. TEARS OF JOY. LET'S HOPE IT INCREASES! PLEASE ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!**

* * *

**LUCY VIEW**

I checked the area for anyone but it was deserted. I nodded to the girls and we started to change into our swimsuit. I put on a pair of rubber gloves to hide the mark. Erza, Levy and Wendy put on their long sleeved t-shirt to hide their mark. Juvia stood at the side fully-dressed as her mark was on her thigh. After I changed a drop of water orsomething landed on my cheek. I wiped my cheek and looked at it.

"Erza, what's a really dark red watery like substance?" I asked.

"Um, blood?"

"So does that mean that a drop of blood landed on my cheek?"

The others turned to stare at me. I showed them the splatter of blood on my cheek.

"I guess…so."

.

.

.

.

.

"KKKKKYYYYYYAAAAAA!"

We immediately put our uniforms on and did a check on the area.

"FOUND THEM!" Erza shouted, pulling out five guilty boys that were out cold.

One had pink hair, one had a red tattoo on his right eye, one had heck of a lot of piercing, one had a tuff of hair sticking out on top and one had raven coloured hair. I'm pretty sure you know who they are. We stood there shocked. Levy was the first to break out of the trance.

"So…what should we do about them? They didn't see…did they?" she asked timidly.

"We wake them up and bombard- I mean ask them politely." Erza replied.

We started shaking them until they became conscious. I think Erza was lying. Because judging on how she 'politely' asked them she probably was thinking of killing them.

"DID YOU SEE ANYTHING? DID YOU? HUH? HUH? DID YOU SEE ANYTHING?" she yelled.

We all sweat dropped. So much for asking politely.

"U-U-Um Erza? C-C-Calm down a l-l-little." Levy stuttered.

"CALM? I AM TOTALLY CALM!" she yelled.

We looked at the boys who were looking at us with confused expressions.

"Looks like they don't know about it." I replied.

Erza nodded and punched them all in the head. We left them in the bush and went off to clean the pool in peace.

* * *

**AFTER SCHOOL AT CLUB FAIRY TAIL STAFF MEETING**

"ATTENTION ALL OF YOU BRATS," shouted Makarov, our boss, "WE'RE CHANGING UNIFORMS!"

We stood there frozen with our right eye twitching. Last time we changed uniforms it was like a cover of a porn magazine. He gave us each a bag and we trudged to the bathroom to change. I went into a cubicle and locked the door. Bracing for the worst I took it out and closed my eyes. I opened an eye and breathed out a sigh of relief. At least it was better than last time.

It was a white bikini top which was crossed at the back. The front was a turtleneck, green, sleeveless shirt which showed at the back. There was a white miniskirt which wasn't the 'very showy' or the 'nerdy type'. It was just right. There were matching brown laced-up boots. I put it on and did a pose in front of the mirror. I tied my hair into pigtails with a green ribbon. I waited for the others to finish changing. Erza came out looking like a model. She wore the same thing and had her hair in a messy bun with a green clip.

"So how do I look?" she asked me.

"You look great! Maybe a bit on the glitzy side." I relied.

The others came out and we went outside. Alzack, Jet, Droy, Max and the rest of the boys were waiting for us as we came out. The boys had no shirt on with black loose jeans. They had a sleeveless bottle green leather jackets and white joggers. Elfman's uniform was the same. The Bar Duo (Mirajane and Lisanna) had long sleeved green tank top which showed most of their stomach. They had white shorts and black joggers. We had to console Elfman who was heartbroken as changing uniforms was 'manly'. The Bar Duo prepared some drinks on the go and cleaned the tables. We (The maids) were responsible for setting up the tables while the boys tested the music. Elfman stood outside guarding the place. Today there was going to be a big party at the club for all Mongolia students and the dress code was green, black and white. Little did we know that something unexpected was going to happen.

* * *

**NATSU VIEW**

I was going to change into my clothes for the party when I smelt the sweater. Vanilla and strawberries. I shook my head and put on a green hoodie with a white singlet underneath. I put on a pair of white jeans and black converse shoes. I tossed the sweater on my bead and wrapped my signature scarf around my neck. I headed out to the club and met with the others.

Gray had a  
green leather jacket with a white singlet. He had black jeans and white converse shoes. Romeo came up to me with a white leather jacket and a black shirt underneath. He had lime green pants and white converse shoes. Jellal strolled up to me with a green jacket and green pants. He had a black singlet and white converse. Last but not least Gajeel sauntered up in a black jacket with black denim jeans that had a few holes. Typical him.

"Someone tell me the point of this party." Gajeel grunted.

Romeo being Romeo, answered.

"They're getting new uniforms."

"Wonder if it's going to be great…"

We showed Elfman our passes and walked in. The bar was decorated with white, black and green. We went to our table and watched as the other students came in. The lights dimmed. Makarov appeared on the stage and cleared his voice.

"LISTEN UP YOU BRATS! TODAY WE ARE CELEBRATING FOR OUR NEW UNIFORMS! WE WILL HAVE MUSIC, DANCES, ENTERTAINMENT AND FOOD. PLAY TO YOUR HEARTS CONTENT!" he roared.

There was immediately loud music and people flooded onto the dance floor. Our waiters came over and took our orders. I smelt vanilla and strawberries. And what do you know? I came from Lucy. My waiter.

"What would you like Natsu?" She asked me in a sweet voice.

"I'd like a fire whiskey Lucy." I replied with my signature smile.

She nodded and went to Mira with the other waiters. I watched her leave when I turned to the others and signalled them to come closer. I told them about the smell and their eyes grew wide. We decided to confront them after the party and enjoy it for now. We joked around and started talking about the olden days.

"LISTEN UP ALL YOU BRATS! FOR OUR FIRST EVENT WE HAVE THE FIVE MOST POPULAR WAITERS SINGING A SONG!" Makarov yelled.

And guess who they were? On walked our five maids in a tight, black sleeveless dress. It was a few centimetres above the knee. They had black caps with black high heel boots. They had black gloves and each one had their uniform altered so you could see their sign. Lucy's right hand had no glove. Juvia's dress was slit at the side, Erza and Wendy's dress were sleeveless and Levy's back was bare. People crowded onto the dance floor to prepare for the song.

* * *

_What do I do with a boy like you?_

_ L-like you_

_ What do I do with you? (Oh)_

_ What do I do?_

_ With a boy like you?_

_ (What do I do with a boy like you? l-like you)_

The song was great! Everyone hit the dance floor and started dancing their butts off.

_I know you know_

_ I'm wrapped around your finger_

_ You're so_

_ You're so_

_ Beautiful and dangerous_

_ Hot and cold_

_ Don't you see the light, boy_

_ I could blow your mind, boy_

_ Let me be your new toy_

Mira and the Lisanna were making energy drinks by the pot full. (Lol :P)

_I do what I want _

_And I get what I want _

_When I want it_

_ W-want it_

_ W-want it_

_ I'm not gonna stop _

_Til I get what you got _

_Til I got it_

_ G-got it_

_ G-got it_

They came off stage and they put the recorded version real-life version was better.

_What do I do _

_With a boy with a boy like you?_

_ Got me lost got me hooked_

_ Now I'm so confused_

_ Was this apart of your plan?_

_ I don't really understand_

I signalled our waiters and they came over. We mentally braced ourselves.

_What to do_

_ What to do_

_ With a boy like you (Oh)_

_ With a boy like you (Oh)_

_ With a boy like you_

"How can I help you Natsu?" she asked.

"Let's go to a place more private to talk."

"Sure."

_I'm gonna win_

_ Boy your game is over_

_ Try to play but your odds are ten to one_

_ Keep the change after I'm done witcha_

_ You won't know what hitcha_

_ You're not fooling anyone_

We left the table and went to the alleyway behind the bar.

_I do what I want _

_And I get what I want _

_When I want it_

_ W-want it_

_ W-want it_

"We want to ask you guys a question." Romeo said.

_I'm not gonna stop _

_Til I get what you got _

_Til I got it_

_ G-got it_

_ G-got it_

"Sure Romeo." Wendy replied.

_What do I do _

_With a boy_

_ With a boy like you?_

_ Got me lost got me hooked_

_ Now I'm so confused_

_ Was this apart of your plan?_

_ I don't really understand_

"You see, our school has five geeks." Gray stated. 

_What to do_

_ What to do _

_With a boy like you_

"And?" Juvia asked crossing her arms in front of her.

_What do I do _

_With a boy like you?_

_ L-like you_

_ What do I do with you? (Oh)_

_ L-like you_

_ What do I do _

_With a boy like you?_

_ What do I do _

_With a boy like you?_

_ Like you_

_ What do I do with you? (Oh)_

_ L-like you_

_ What do I_

_ W-what do I do_

"Five geeks that look just like you guys." Jellal said.

_What do I do _

_With a boy_

_ With a boy like you?_

_ Got me lost got me hooked_

_ Now I'm so confused_

_ Was this apart of your plan?_

_ I don't really understand_

"So?" Erza replied.

_What to do_

_ What to do _

_With a boy like you_

"This is why we are asking you." Gajeel muttered.

_What do I do _

_With a boy_

_ With a boy like you?_

_ Got me lost got me hooked_

_ Now I'm so confused_

_ Was this apart of your plan?_

_ I don't really understand_

"Ask us what?" Levy replied with an innocent smile.

_What to do_

_ What to do_

_ With a boy like you_

"Are you the five geeks?" I asked.

_What do I do _

_With a boy like you?_

_ L-like you_

_ What do I do with you? (Oh)_

_ With a boy like you (Oh)_

_ What do I do _

_With a boy like you?_

_ L-like you_

_ What do I do with you? (Oh)_

_ With a boy like you (Oh)_

_ With a boy like you (Oh)_

Lucy looked at the others. She turned to me with strong eyes and replied

"That's right. We're the five geeks."

_ With a boy_

_ With a boy like you_

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUNNN! O_o. WHATS GOING TO HAPPEN? WHAT WILL NATSU AND HIS FRIENDS DO? WHAT WILL LUCY DO? FIND OUT MORE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! PLEASE REVIEW! ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS TO TYPE SOME THINGS! THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO HAVE REVIEWED! TTuTT. TEARS OF JOY. ONCE AGAIN, PLEASE REVIEW! BYE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**WHAT WILL THE BOYS DO? DUN DUN DUUNNN! THANK YOU TO ALL THOSE WHO REVIEWED. 35! TTuTT. TEARS OF JOY. PLEASE ENJOY!**

* * *

**NATSU VIEW**

O_o

My brain could not understand. I think my heart has been crushed then bulldozed. Why Kami sama, WHY?!

"So why do you dress like complete idiots?" I asked in a quiet voice.

"We can't let others know we work at Fairy Tail since we are underage. We are all 17. But our birthdays are next month. First Erza on the 1st. Then Juvia on the 2nd. Then me on the 3rd. Then Levy on the 4th. And then Wendy on the 5th. So we are planning to go normal after a month." Lucy replied, flicking her hair.

"But isn't tomorrow… the 1st?" Jellal asked.

"True… and it's 12 in the morning… HAPPY BIRTHDAY ERZA!" Levy squealed.

I sweat dropped. Seriously? These girls were crazy. If only we could get closer to them… Suddenly I grinned. This was a perfect chance for us to get closer. Nodding to the other guys I came up with a good reply.

"How about we treat you girls to a shopping spree? The mall is on 24/7 you know." I asked casually.

"REALLY?! GREAT! TO THE MALL!" Lucy squeaked.

They literally had sparkles in their eyes. Boy would we regret it.

* * *

**AFTER A FEW HOURS AT THE MALL**

**LUCY VIEW**

I ran around and gave everything to Natsu. His fault for agreeing. When was the last time I came to the mall? Probably a few years ago. And I certainly didn't go at night. It makes me feel like a thief. But I wasn't. I WAS ON A FUCKING SHOPPING SPREE! What could be better? Well Natsu could be giving me a foot massage in a spa… But he's a pervert. I HATE perverts. (POOR NATSU…)

I ran to the bookstore and bought the Durarara series (NO CROSSOVERS!), as I was stuck at the part when I found out about Celty being a girl… Wasn't Dullahan a guy? Who gives. I also bought the newest edition of Sorcerer's Weekly. Looks like us five made it to the cover… FOR RAMPAGING IN FAIRY TAIL BY STEALING BOYS' HEARTS?! I have to buy this edition! I paid and then gave Natsu the bag. Erza and Jellal were at this pet shop. Levy and Gajeel were still in the bookstore. Juvia and Gray were at a café drinking cocktails. And Romeo and Wendy were at a… FUCKING DOLL STORE? Still kid at heart.

"So… you want to buy some clothes?" I asked.

He smiled and nodded so we headed to heart kruz. I went on a rampage. I bought a pink long sleeve coat that went to the knees and had fluffs at the end, collar and sleeves. I bought black jeans to match with a black shirt underneath. I bought black sneakers and showed it to Natsu.

"I personally prefer that black tank top. It shows more of your skin-" Natsu said before I stuffed his head in the clothes and walked of grumbling.

I got a huge blue denim shirt which was missing a few buttons. There was a white checked singlet to match it with. I also bought a pair of REALLY short blue denim jeans to go with it as well. I threw in a pair of white converse shoes. I gave it to Natsu who was sitting on a bench. You would have thought the place was deserted at 12am but it was PACKED!

I took a red leather jacket which was lined with golden silk. I matched it with the same REALLY short denim jeans only orange. Pair it with crimson boots up to your knees along with a golden t-shirt and what do you get? A human flame!

I motioned for Natsu and he came striding over to me.

"How much?" he drawled to the blushing shopkeeper.

"W-W-Well today we have a sale… S-S-So each thing you buy is 10,000 jewels! S-So you bought 12 items and that adds up to… 120,000 jewels!" The shopkeeper stuttered.

Natsu's face paled when he heard the price. Well, it was a lot. It was his fault for agreeing though.

"Can't we have a discount for buying over 10 items?" He drawled, doing his best to get her under his spell.

"W-W-Well…"

* * *

**AFTER A FEW HOURS ON THE WAY TO CLUB FAIRY TAIL**

"I GODDAMN CAN'T BELIEVE HER! IS MY SEX APPEAL ONLY WORTH A SHITTY AMOUNT OF 2,OOO JEWELS?!" Natsu yelled, kicking at a café sign.

I sighed at the flashback.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

"Well… we could lower it by 900 jewels…" she stuttered..

"4,000 jewels?" He asked.

"1,000 jewels."

"3,000 jewels."

"2,000 jewels! And not a jewel more."

* * *

**END OF FLASH BACK**

**"**At least it was 2,000 jewels. It IS better than 900 jewels. Right?" I asked.

"2,000 JEWELS?! AM I REALLY THAT CHEAP LUCY?!" he shrieked.

"Y.E.S." I replied, annoyed.

Well that shut him up. The others had gone home already. I lived at Fairy Tail, since they supply 5 to each room. I looked up and saw the neon Fairy Tail sign. The music was blaring, so the party was still on. I looked at Natus, who had grown a few mushrooms from sulking. I sighed. The next moment was practically the worst moment of my life. I kissed him on the cheek, making him blush a bright crimson that rivalled Erza's hair. Giggling, I ran off, leaving Natsu frozen on the spot. Little did I know, that small kiss was going to put Natsu's life in a LOT of jealously.

* * *

**ALLEYWAY BEHIND FAIRY TAIL**

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT NATSU GOT A KISS FROM LUCY!"

"C-C-Calm down Sting."

"CALM DOWN YUKINO? HOW THE FUCK DO YOU CALM DOWN WHEN YOUR CRUSH KISSES SOMEONE ELSE?"

"She's right Sting. We ARE opening a bar in the NEXT town."

"Note. Next town NEXT FUCKING TOWN! YOU DO KNOW WHAT NEXT MEANS RIGHT ROGUE?"

"We can meet them as 'fellow bartenders'. So shut you fucking mouth before I beat you to a shitty form from annoyance."

Said man immediately closed his mouth and grinned. Fellow bartenders? He was going to marry Lucy! They were meant for each other. But too bad he would have to start as 'friends' with her. But soon enough he would have her begging him to date her.

_'Be prepared Natsu Dragneel…'_

* * *

**STING! AND ROGUE! AND YUKINO! STTING LOVES LUCY! AND SO DOES NATSU! WHO WILL GAIN LUCY'S HEART?**

**NATSU: ME!**

**STING: NO ME!**

**NATSU: NO ME!**

**STING: NO ME!**

**NATSU: NO ME!**

**STING: NO ME!**

**NATSU: NO ME!**

**STING: YEA YOU!**

**NATSU: AWWW YEAAA!**

**STING FFFFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUU-**

**YUKINO: …**

**STING: OH HEY!**

**YUKINO: … BAKA.**

**STING: WHA-? HEY WHAT? BAKA? WHAT'S GOING ON? BAKA? YUKINO? BAK-**

**LETICIA: WE'LL LEAVE IT AT THAT.**

**HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER! PLEASE REVIEW! BYE~~~!**

**-(T_T)-**

**\(T_T)/**

**|(T_T)|**

**/(T_T)\**

**-(T_T)-**

**(\_/)**

**(T_T)**

**(u u)**

**l/l/l/l/l/l/l/l/l/l**


	5. Chapter 5

**HEY GUYS! SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR THE PAST… 2 WEEKS AND 5 DAYS… OR MORE… YOU GET THE IDEA.**

**NATSU: You…**

**LETICIA: Yea?**

**NATSU: I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!**

**LETICIA: O_o * RUNS OFF***

**LUCY: Please enjoy~**

**LEVY POV**

* * *

I sat at the back twiddling a pencil, as Mest-sensei droned on and on. He must of realised half of the class was asleep when he was saying his IMPORTANT lecture on English, so he decided to get revenge.

"Levy!" He yelled.

"Yes Mest-sensei?" I replied with innocent eyes.

"Was halten Sie von meinem Vortrag denken?"

I sweat-dropped. Wasn't this meant to be English class? Not German? Oh well.

"Es ist sehr schön Mest Sensei" I replied calmly.

He growled and gave me a glare, but left me alone.

"NATSU!" He yelled.

He stood up and saluted, and yawned.

" Wassup Mest?" He drawled, half asleep.

"De donde es usted idiota?" Mest-sensei replied, with a smirk.

"I. .. Amor… Lucy y quiere… tener hijos con ella?" He said, stumbling along the words.

Mest-sensei stared at him with his right eye twitching, Lu-chan face-palmed and I just groaned.

"BAKA! DO YOU KNOW WHAT IT MEANS! IT MEANS, I Love Lucy and want to make babies with her! GOD NATSU! GO DIE IN A HOLE YOU BASTARD, ASSHOLE, BAKA!" Lu-chan yelled, making Natsu blush very, VERY hard.

"Natsu! Go stand outside the door and think of what you just said!" Mest-sensei said, daring Natsu to not obey. Natsu trudged out, and earned a few sympathetic looks from his many fans.

"Lucy." Mest-sensei said, giving her a smile.

Lu-chan was his favourite student, as she could speak English VERY well.

"Yes sensei?"

"Hvordan har du det?"

"Jeg er meget godt sensei."

He nodded and flashed a rare smile. He turned to Gajeel and sent him a death glare.

"GAJEEL! SI VOUS NE COMPRENEZ PAS ALORS VOUS ÊTES BAKA!"

Gajeel looked around and then decided to say the first thing he thought of.

"Je… ne… comprends… pas?"

Mest smirked and pointed at the door. He trudged out to Natsu, and joined him in his 'sulking' corner.

"GRAY! Quod est ultimum nomen tuum?"

"Nescio…?"

Mest laughed, but suddenly stopped and pointed at the door, glaring at Gray. Gray trudged over and joined the other to in the 'sulking' corner.

"Erza?"

"Yes sensei?

"You will patrol the school today after school."

"Yes sensei."

Erza pushed her glasses up her nose and sat up, listening to Mest-sensei as he got rid of Laxus.

* * *

**AFTER SCHOOL~**

**ERZA POV**

I had finished patrolling school and was just about to leave for work. I changed into my job uniform and was about to leave, when suddenly a random gang appeared, and surrounded me.

"Hey gurl~ Wanna play?"

I sighed and shook my head. I attempted to push them away but was stopped when one of them grabbed my hand.

"We'll treat you really good~"

I was ready to kill them, when suddenly a certain bluenette came up and stopped her from killing them.

"Back off, she's with me."

The gang practically wet their pants from his voice, and ran off. I turned to thank my saviour, only to face my worst nightmare.

"What. Are. You. Doing. Here." I hissed.

"Just making sure you're ok. Lucy told me to check up on you, to see what was taking you so long. No thanks for me saving you?"

I crossed my arms and glare- okay- TRIED to glare at his puppy eyes. After a few seconds I gave in.

"Okay, okay, what do you want?"

"Hmm… let's get going, I'll tell you when we get to the bar."

I sighed and set off, and ignored him until I reached the bright, neon sign. I turned over to face him and put my hands on my hips and glared at him.

"What. Do. You. Want."

"Hug me."

I stared at him, and he stared back at me with a sadistic grin. I sighed and gave him a hug. I blushed a little and then pulled away and ran inside. Little did I know that he was blushing as well.

* * *

**INSIDE THE BAR~**

**LUCY POV**

I cleaned a silver cup when suddenly sat on the stool in front of me. I looked up expecting Natsu, but was greeted by an attractive Blondie.

"What may I get you sir?" I asked.

I was answered with laughter, and I frowned. There went my crush for him. After he stopped laughing, he looked at me with a grin.

"Do you really not remember me Luce?"

I nearly dropped the cup in shock.

"Sting?!"

"Yep."

And the crush has returned. Sting Eucliffe, my childhood friend who is an AMAZING boxer. My childhood crush, which is meant to be in France.

Wait a minute…

"WHAT HAPPENED TO FRANCE?!"

"I graduated early."

"Right…"

"Why?"

"Well, all the French people I know are players…"

"You look REALLY down."

"I do?"

"I know something that will cheer you up!"

"Really?"

"Your eyes, they're amazing."

I mentally face-palmed. So much for not being a player. There went my crush on him. AGAIN. That was when I decided to play a game with him.

"You're back is even better."

"Your place or mine?"

"Both. You go to yours, and I'll go to mine."

"If I could rearrange the alphabet, I'd put u and i together."

"Really? I'd put f and u together."

"Your hair colour is fabulous."

"Thank you. It's on aisle three at the corner drug store."

"So you wanna go back to my place?"

"Well, I don't know. Will two people fit under a rock?"

I laughed so hard that I fell over, but Sting managed to catch me. He was currently on me, and I SWEAR I was as red as Erza's hair. He had a light blush, and I didn't blame him. Would you? He leaned, Way to close for my comfort. I closed my eyes, but it never came. I opened an eye and found Sting was no longer on me. I got up and looked around, only to see a big lump of yellow and pink, wrestling on the floor. I groaned as I got a paper fan (_Don't know where that came from!_) and whacked the two on the head very hard. I pulled on their ears and dragged Sting and threw him to Rogue, who was watching them with an amused face. I then dragged Natsu to the bar, and sat him on a stool and gave him a death stare, long enough to give him shivers, and then proceeded to make more drinks, not realizing his gaze on her the whole time.

* * *

**JUVIA POV**

I entertained the crowd with my dance, blue veils trailing off my hands. I wore an aqua, sleeveless tank to with golden numerous golden bangles on her wrists, where the veils where attached. My long aqua dress dipped in at the top, showing much of my stomach. I had golden bangles on my ankles, with golden bells. My hair was flowing behind me (ver-2! Get it?) And I had an aqua veil covering the bottom half of my face. I was all lined with gold. The dance finished, and I did a curtsey, before rushing back to the change room and putting on my uniform. I went out to the alleyway at the back, only to be greeted by a gang. Funny, I thought this alleyway was idiot-free. I attempted to go back inside, but was pulled back by one of them.

"Hey you! You should be punished for dressing like that you know? Or maybe you really are a slut!"

I was ready to scream bloody murder, when suddenly an ice-cold hand grabbed my free hand. Great. Just, great.

"She's mine. Back off bastards." Gray said in an icy tone, with an evil glint in his eye. The gang ran off, screaming bloody murder. It's amazing when you see this tough guy, and he screams like a girl. I turned and glared at him, who put up his hands in defence. I glared at him and attempted to go back in, when I was suddenly blocked by the bastard.

"What do you want with Juvia?"

"No thanks?"

"No, Juvia doesn't thank exobitionists."

"But you would've been raped back there."

"Fine. What. Do. You. Want."

A kiss on the cheek?"

"N-N-N-NO!"

"Raped~"

"F-F-F-F-F-F-FINE!"

I leaned in for a quick kiss and closed my eyes. I blushed a bright cherry red, only to see him do the same. I ran inside leaving Gray dying of pure happiness.

* * *

**TOWN~**

**WENDY POV**

This was very bad. Very very bad. WHAT DO I DO?! Let me rewind for you.

* * *

**FLASHBACK!**

I skipped through the streets, with a new doll I bought, that was limited edition. I waltzed around in town and didn't pay attention to where I was going. Before I knew it I was I red light district. Let me repeat. F**KING RED LIGHT DISTRICT! I almost had a nosebleed from the scene. People were making out in the middle of the street. I could barely BREATH. Thus, awakening my crazy mode. Someone tapped me on the shoulder, and me being me in crazy mode, did a roundhouse kick. Right there. You know, the bit between a man's legs. I ran off, to some unknown place, when suddenly, a random hand came out of nowhere. I was held captive in the middle of an alley way by two burly men. Calling out for help was no good, as no one cares. I closed my eyes, and waited for the worst. I heard the sound of clothing sliding down it wasn't my skirt or shirt so that meant… CRAP.

* * *

**END OF FLASHBACK~**

And that's what is happening. I waited, but it never came. I opened one eye, only to see a man lying on the floor. And a silhouette. He punched the man holding me captive, and then ran off. I managed to get a glimpse of black hair, but that was all. Judging from the silhouette, it was a boy around my age. I quickly exited the district, doing roundhouse kicks 'there' and thinking about the silhouette. Hopefully we meet again, face to face, not face to silhouette.

* * *

**AND THAT'S ALL FOLKS! SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! ANYONE WHO KNOWS THE SILHOUETTE? REVIEW FIRST AND GET A SNEAK PEAK OF THE NEXT CHAPTER! I MADE SURE TO INCLUDE A LITTLEJERZA FOR ONE OF MY READERS, ALONG WITH SOME NALU, GRUVIA AND… LAST ONE IS A SECRET; OTHERWISE I'LL TELL YOU THE ANSWER! I'LL DO GALE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! DID YOU THINK I WOULD GET WENDY RAPED? I'M TOO NICE TO DO THAT! D=**

**WENDY: I had a heart attack!**

**LETICIA: Sorry!**

**NATSU: KILL STING!**

**STING: KILL NATSU!**

***Does 'infinite dance' (SEE PROFILE!)* **

** STING & NATSU: DEAD!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! SEE YA NEXT TIME!**


End file.
